Bel, we finally meet
by Justgen
Summary: So yeah, this is a BelXOC Own character  fanfic requested by a friend. XD So yeah if it's bad sumimasen  You know how much of a yaoi fan I am . . By the way remember to review and please tell me if I rated it wrongly or anything. Thanks! :


"Ushishishi." I turned around to see nobody in my room. It has been years since I saw him. I always wondered how he is now, how he looks like and where he is right now. After moving from Italy to Japan, I never saw Belphegor, my best friend.

Ten years ago, I was living in a house beside a mansion with my parents and my older sister. As I walked past the mansion one day, I saw a boy who was about the same age as me sitting in the backyard under a tree.

"Hey there! What's your name?" I shouted, waving my hands in the air.

He stood up and left the backyard. Guess he didn't want to be friends with me, I thought, walking away sadly. Then the gate opened and he invited me in.

"Ushishishi… I'm Prince Belphegor but you can call me Bel, since I think you're nice," he flashed a smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Bel! I'm Mitsuki!" I smiled back at him and put out my small hand. [Note: Both of them are like… 5]

He put out his and we shook hands. "Ushishishi, it's not fun here, want to go the nearby park?" Bel suggested. I agreed readily and we walked to the park.

"Hey look, it's the fake prince," a few burly boys crowded around us, teasing Bel.

"Ushishishi, I'm a real prince."

"Oh really? 'Cos I believe that you're wearing a tiara instead of a crown 'Prince'," one of the boys pointed at Bel's tiara and mocked Bel and the three of them started laughing.

"Ushishishi, seems like you want to die early, don't you?" Bel took out knives from his jacket and threatened them with it. The three boys backed away slowly before running away in fear.

"B-Bel, Mother said knives are dangerous, why do you have with you? You could have gotten hurt you know. Didn't your parents tell you that?"

"I… don't have any parents," Bel looked away.

I felt very guilty, I wanted to apologise to him but somehow, just somehow it didn't feel like it was the right time to apologise. "Erm… I'll go now, it's getting late. See you here at 1 tomorrow?" I broke the silence by saying that I had to go. Besides it was already evening at that time.

"Ushishishi… sure," Bel looked at me and smiled.

As I dragged my feet slowly to my home, I kept thinking of ways of how to apologise to Bel. I decided to consult my mother on this matter.

"Ah, apology? Hm… Ah! How 'bout baking your friend some cookies? Since you're good at baking and all," my mother snapped her fingers and replied, wearing a smile on her face.

The next day, I skipped happily to the park, holding a box of freshly baked cookies. I saw Bel sitting quietly under a tree. I waved my arm in the air and ran towards him. However I tripped and fell flat onto the grass.

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" Bel ran towards to me and helped me up.

"I'm alright. Oh no, the cookies!" I brushed off the grass off my pants. However as I looked to my left, the box was opened and the cookies were all over the ground.

Tears welled up and rolled down my cheeks. The cookies I meant to give Bel as both an apology and a gift were ruined.

"Ushishishi… Don't cry Mitsuki," Bel wiped away my tears with his long sleeve.

"B-but the cookies I made for you as an apology are ruined," I pointed at the cookies and more tears rolled down.

"Ushishishi… There's nothing to apologise about Mitsuki," Bel whispered into my ear as he hugged me. "So, stop crying now alright?"

"A-alright," I wiped off my tears.

We sat under the tree and talked about what happened during that morning. This was what basically happened for the next few days. Then my birthday arrived. I walked to the park, holding a box which contained a slice of my birthday cake.

"Ushishishi… What's this?" Bel asked as he took the box from my hands.

"That's my birthday cake. Try it!" I smiled at him.

"Ushishishi… Today's your birthday? Hold on a sec, let me get you something," Bel placed the box onto the ground and ran back home.

When he came back, he was holding a small box which had a ribbon on it.

"Ushishishi… Happy Birthday Mitsuki," he smiled as he handed the box to me.

When I opened it, a necklace with a tiara which looked like Bel's was laid carefully in the box.

"Ushishishi… I was told to give this to my best friend so I decided to give this to you. Let me put it on for you," Bel took the necklace out from the box and put it over my neck.

"Thank you Bel!" I thanked him as I gave him a friendly hug.

As years past, we were already 10. We had busy schedules and had lesser time to meet up. However we met up every Fridays and Saturdays at the usual meeting place. However as days past Bel became even busier and we could only meet up on Fridays.

One day, my parents called me to their room.

"Mitsuki, we have to move to Japan. Your father has been sent there to be in charge of the branch there," my mother dropped the bombshell.

"N-no… We can't move! What about my friends here? What about our relatives? Wh-what about… Bel?" I refused to accept the truth.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave Italy, but most of all, I didn't want to leave Bel.

"I'm sorry dear but we have to," my mother hugged me.

"Then… when are we leaving?"

"We're leaving in three days time. I'll inform your school principal and your teachers. In these three days you should spend more time with your friends," my father finally spoke.

Three days, three days was the amount of time I had to spend with my friends and with Bel. When I arrived at school, my classmates spent more time with me than usual. Looks like they know about it already.

After school, I threw my bag onto my bed and I rushed to the dining room to have my lunch. After that I walked to Bel's house and visited him.

"Ushishishi, what brings you here, Mitsuki?"

"I… need to tell you something. I'm moving to Japan in three days' time," I told him the bad news.

The atmosphere was tense as silence sets in. Then Bel broke the silence.

"Ushishishi, that means we only have three more days together. Then let's make the three days meaningful," Bel grinned. "For today, let's go to the lake at the park that we usually meet."

With that, Bel held my hand as we ran to the park. When we reached there, the water was sparkling under the rays of the sun. We sat under a shady tree near the lake.

"B-Bel, your hand…"

Bel immediately let go of my hand and looked away.

"U-ushishishi, sorry about that," Bel apologised.

The next day, we met up and went to the beach instead. By then, it was already evening and the sun was setting. The sky turned red and the waves of the sea crashed into the rocks by the shore. Other than the calls of the seagulls, nothing else could be heard.

When the sun set, Bel accompanied me home as he held my hand once again. I could feel my face warm throughout the whole journey home. As I waved to him farewell before I stepped into the house, I realised that it was the last day I had with Bel.

As I packed my luggage for the next day, I thought of the time I had spent with Bel. The happy memories filled my mind as tears welled up my eyes. I didn't want to leave Bel and leave Italy for Japan. I didn't want to lose contact with him but there was nothing I could do.

Morning came. Warm rays from the sun shone into my room through my bedroom window. I walked down the stairs tiredly and saw luggages at the door. My parents were already sitting on the sofa, waiting for me to get ready to leave.

We dragged the luggages out into the car boot. I looked at Bel's house and saw nobody there. Looks like Bel doesn't want to see me off, I thought. It was forgivable though. I mean who would want to see his or her friend leave? As I got into the car, I heard a faint shout.

"Mitsuki! Don't leave yet, I have something to give you!"

I looked behind to see Bel waving his arms in the air frantically, chasing after the car.

"Father, stop the car! My friend's behind!" I immediately turned around and asked my father to stop.

I got out of the car and ran to Bel, who was panting.

"Here, take this with you. It's to remember me when you're at Japan," Bel handed the box to me.

"Thank you Bel. I won't forget you. I promise," I gave Bel a hug before I left him.

"I won't forget you too Mitsuki," Bel replied.

In the car, I opened the box to find a picture of Bel, a tiara and a note.

On the note it said: _Ushishishi, I can't bear to see you leave for Japan but I can't do anything about it. Here's a tiara that I found in my drawer and a picture of me so that you will remember me. I won't forget you and I hope that you won't either. _

_Bel_

Up until today I still keep the box in my drawer beside my bed. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. Then, a familiar looking person walked past me in the shopping district with a baby floating beside him.

"Ushishishi, urusai Mammon."

I turned around and saw the silver tiara and his golden hair. It was him, it was definitely Belphegor. He was actually here in Japan! I gave him a chase but I lost him. I looked everywhere but he was gone.

"Ushishishi, looking for me Mitsuki?"

I turned around to see Bel standing there. I wasn't dreaming, this is reality, Bel was actually in Japan. I gave him a hug as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"Bel, I finally meet you!"

-The End-


End file.
